


Goodbye, Echo

by CABridges



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CABridges/pseuds/CABridges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for the cancellation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Echo

I never knew I could trust someone  
who doesn't remember  
who doesn't continue  
who doesn't exist  
  
I never knew I could admire someone  
who cannot back down  
who cannot stand by  
who doesn't know why  
  
I never knew I could respect someone  
who forgets every lesson  
who loses every moment  
who starts all over  
  
I never knew I could love someone  
who can't see my face  
who can't hear my voice  
who can't say my name  
  
I never knew I could need someone  
who would not treasure  
who will not hurt  
who cannot regret  
  
When everything is stripped away  
all the costumes, all the lies  
what is left is the soul  
naked, pink and alone  
and stronger than anyone thought it could be  
  
I never knew I could miss someone  
who will not miss me back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “A Thank You for Dollhouse” book compiled of fan messages for the cast and crew of Joss Whedon’s “Dollhouse.” The book was delivered to the set Friday night, Dec. 4, 2009.


End file.
